Jewel and Blaire Restaneo
Jewel & Blaire Restaneo are an American acting, songwriting duo, and pop rock band from Houston, Pennsylvania. They have been in films such as The Legend of Sasquatch and have written 8 songs for the film. They have had starring and co-starring roles in many TV shows. In 2008, the duo will have a TV series on the Disney Channel titled Our Crazy Life. Early years (1992-2002) Jewel Restaneo was born on November 18, 1991 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She started in competitive dance and singing competitions at an early age of 18 months old, winning over 500 awards. Soon after, Jewel Restaneo's main career started when she was just three years old. She released her first CD Single in Pennsylvania and Europe titled ‘Where Do I Go?’, which was produced by Aaron Carter and Backstreet Boys producer Gary Carolla. She was soon picked up by a New York Talent agency, and her sister Blaire Restaneo, born April 14, 1994, joined her in singing, dancing, and acting. Jewel & Blaire recorded and released over 6 CD's and cassettes in their hometown in stores such as Sam Goody and National Record Mart, and donated all of the proceeds to the Pittsburgh Children's Hospital. In the year 2000, Jewel & Blaire were both cast in Martin Charnin's national tour of the musical Annie. Blaire played the role of Molly and Jewel played the role of Duffy, and later on, the title role of Annie. After touring for 6 months, Jewel & Blaire were both cast in the musical Annie Get Your Gun on Broadway in New York City (October 11, 2000 - September 1, 2001). While living in Manhattan working in Annie Get Your Gun, Jewel & Blaire guest starred on multiple television shows such as Saturday Night Live and All My Children. Jewel & Blaire also had the great opportunity of working with Erin Brockovich on ABC's Challenge America TV Special with other Broadway kids, Ashley Rose Orr, Danielle Brown, Jennifer Brown, and Shadoe Brandt. After their run in Annie Get Your Gun, Jewel was cast in A Christmas Carol at Madison Square Garden with Tim Curry and F. Murray Abraham, playing the roles of Fan and Martha Cratchit (2001-2002) Blaire then starred in a Short Film Called Confection directed by Eva Saks, winning Blaire the Best Young Actress Award at the Dublin Film Festival. In 2001, Jewel & Blaire designed a children's clothing line with the help and production of fashion designer Ace Ross, after being the cover models of his clothes for Spree Magazine. They soon modeled at the ENK International Fashion Show. Jewel & Blaire later modeled their designs and were interviewed in Children's Business Magazine to launch the clothing line called “Apparel 4 Stars.” The line was briefly sold in the year 2002 in various stores in Hollywood, such as Fred Segal kids. Recently In 2003, Jewel & Blaire relocated from New York to Los Angeles, CA, to pursue their careers more in music. Throughout the past 4 years, Jewel & Blaire have guest starred on some television shows such as Cold Case and Duck Dodgers, and have appeared in numerous commercials. In Summer 2006 Jewel & Blaire were cast as sisters Khristy & Maggie for the feature film The Legend of Sasquatch, starring William Hurt and John Rhys-Davies. They also wrote 5 songs for the soundtrack. In December 2006, Jewel & Blaire performed at the screening of The Legend of Sasquatch at the Viacom Paramount Christmas Party. They also performed and presented awards at the International Family Film Festival in Hollywood, CA, in which The Legend of Sasquatch was a recipient of an award. In early 2007, Blaire was cast as the role of Therru in the English version of Goro Miyazaki's Ged Senki: Tales From Earthsea, which was released in the UK in the summer season of the same year. Jewel & Blaire are currently spokepeople for the charity Beyond Borders, which helps world orphans. (2008) Jewel & Blaire are currently writing and recording their next major release album. Works Filmography *''Confection'' (2003) *''Easter Sunday'' *''The Legend of Sasquatch'' (2006) (voices) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) (voice) Theatre *2000: Annie, national tour *2000-2001: Annie Get Your Gun, Broadway *2001/2002: A Christmas Carol, Madison Square Garden Discography *''Where Do I Go'' (1994) *''A Christmas Jewel'' (1996) *''Show the World'' (1997) *''A Christmas Jewel II'' (1998) *''Merry Christmas from LA'' (2000) *''Sweet Destiny'' (2004) References External links *Jewel & Blaire Restaneo *MySpace.com - Jewel & Blaire * * *Official YouTube Channel Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American songwriters Category:Sibling duos Category:American child singers Category:Duos Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:1991 births Category:1994 births Category:Articles about multiple people Category:American child actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Washington County, Pennsylvania